fifafandomcom-20200223-history
Samir Nasri
French |position = Attacking midfielder |team = Anderlecht||image = Samir_Nasri.png}}Samir Nasri (born 26 June 1987) is a French professional footballer who plays for Belgian club Anderlecht and French national team. He primarily plays as an attacking midfielder and a winger, although he has also been deployed in central midfield. He was suspended from football for eighteen months until January 2019 following a doping violation. Nasri is known for his dribbling, ball control and passing ability. Of Algerian ancestry, he is described as a player whose "vision and imagination make him an unpredictable opponent". His playing style, ability, and cultural background have drawn comparisons to French legend Zinedine Zidane. Nasri began his football career playing for local youth clubs in his hometown of Marseille. At the age of nine, he joined professional club Olympique de Marseille and spent the next seven years developing in the club's youth academy at La Commanderie, the club's training center. In the 2004–05 season, Nasri made his professional debut in September 2004 at the age of 17 against Sochaux. In the following season, he became a regular starter in the team and also participated in European competition for the first time after playing in the 2005–06 edition of the UEFA Cup. In the 2006–07 campaign, Nasri won the National Union of Professional Footballers (UNFP) Young Player of the Year award and was also named to the Team of the Year. He finished his career with Marseille amassing over 160 appearances. He played in the teams that reached back-to-back Coupe de France finals in 2006 and 2007. In June 2008, Nasri joined Premier League club Arsenal, agreeing to a four-year contract. He reached prominence with the team in his third season winning the Professional Footballers' Association (PFA) Fans' Player of the Month award on three occasions and being named to the association's Team of the Year. In December 2010, he was named the French Player of the Year for his performances during the calendar year.8 In August 2011, after three seasons with Arsenal, Nasri joined Manchester City on a four-year contract. In his first season with the club, he won his first major honour as a player as the club won the 2011–12 edition of the Premier League. Nasri is a former France youth international and has represented his nation at every level for which he was eligible. Prior to playing for the senior team, he played on the under-17 team that won the 2004 UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship. Nasri made his senior international debut in March 2007 in a friendly match against Austria. Two months later, he scored his first senior international goal in a 1–0 UEFA Euro 2008 qualifying win over Georgia. Nasri has represented France at two major international tournaments: UEFA Euro 2008 and UEFA Euro 2012. Category:Article stubs Category:Players Category:Attacking midfielders Category:French players Category:Arsenal Players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Sevilla FC players Category:Antalyaspor players Category:West Ham United Players Category:R.S.C. Andrelecht players Category:FIFA 12 players Category:FIFA 13 players Category:FIFA 14 players Category:FIFA 15 Players Category:FIFA 16 Players Category:FIFA 17 Players Category:FIFA 18 Players Category:FIFA 19 Players Category:FIFA 20 Players